My Savior and My Debt
by PenanceGirl
Summary: This is a new version of 'I owe you'. Raven was attacked and Slade saved her. So now she feels she owes him... But what could she possibly give to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Revision of chapter 1 of story 'I owe you'. **

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

It was windy night in Jump city and the stars were hiding behind dark clouds that signaled a storm was approaching. In a certain part of Jump City, toward the downtown area, a young titan was walking in a place where no ordinary girl or any gender for that matter, would be without someone or something to protect them with. The young titan raven didn't need anybody to protect her. She had her magic for that. She always depended on her magic for everything such as levitating, meditating, and fighting. She really didn't need anything else.

Raven glanced up at the clouds, watching as they were coming in fast. She could feel the air become chill and she crossed her arms underneath her cloak. Around this time of night, it was about an hour past midnight, there wasn't really anyone around. As for the people who were it was mostly just drug dealers and prostitutes offering service to men and women who passed by. Raven shivered as she looked at a young girl no older than 16, dressed in shorts and a bra top. How they did it without even looking the slightest bit cold amazed Raven.

Raven looked down at her own body. She had grown in the past two years **(A/N I think that would make her 16? If I'm wrong correct me.) **Her body was now filled with curves and long slim legs as her pale skin contrasted against her blue cloak. Her amethyst eyes glanced around as the rest of her face was hidden in the shadow of her hood. She let out a breath of air as she walked on past all of the people into a more abandon area. She peeked out of the corner of her eye as she passed countless of boarded up buildings that haven't seen life other than the rats.

Raven suddenly felt a presence nearby and shook it off as a homeless person staying inside a building from the storm that was nearly of her heels now. Raven continued walking as the presence grew stronger. Suddenly feeling the exact presence she quickly froze at the end of a building before having to walk in front of an alley way. She knew that aura. She suddenly felt a little light headed. She couldn't exactly pin point on what was causing it but she did know that something was wrong. The fact she felt weak and that the aura nearby was in fact not just some random stranger, had her frozen in her spot.

A few months ago, Raven had begun to feel a strange aura around her. It happened every time the titans went to fight. It didn't matter where or who they were against. It was always there. Always watching her. She had ignored it for a while just thinking it might be one of her crazy stalker fans. But that theory blew away as soon as she had woken up in the middle of the night to feel the same person outside her window. That's when she had confronted Robin about it. Robin had then checked the security camera and watched the tape of her bedroom and watched as a figure suddenly appeared in her window. Robin told her not to worry. It probably was just some crazy fan that was trying to get a good look at her sleep.

Raven could feel him. He was right around the corner. Raven took a deep breath and then stepped in front of the alley way. It was empty besides a few trash cans, a dumpster and a mashed up pile of wood. She tried to find the exact location of him but struggled. _What's going on? Why can't my magic find him? _She thought to herself. She decided to be brave and walk down the alley way. When she got to the wall cutting off the alley way, she looked around. Still she found no one. So she decided to speak up.

"I know your there." Her monotone voice making it seem like she was calm, but on the inside she could feel Panic running back and forth in a nervous pace. She mentally shushed Panic to listen for any response. Silence was the only thing that answered. She tried again. "You know you can't hide forever. I know you've been following me. So please, just come out?" Raven heard some movement from behind her. She turned to face a man stepping from the shadows.

"I've... I've wanted nothing more than your attention. I… I wanted you to come… come seek me out, but you never did. But…" The man trailed off. Raven was at a loss for words. How was she supposed to know that she was to find him? Then he continued, "But I suppose I should have come after you, but I couldn't with your magic. It would have me destroyed in less than a minute." He looked up and deep into Ravens eyes. All Raven could focus on was the rich brown eyes staring back at her.

"So if you're scared of my magic, then why are you approaching me now? In this kind of place no less where no one would care if I killed you?" Raven gestures to the alley way around them and the street behind the man that was now barren. She noticed the man straighten his back a little and reach into his front coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it and Raven suddenly felt weak and tired. Almost like her life was drained from her. Raven was trying to maintain a look of power to show whatever was in that box wasn't affecting her.

"I couldn't come to you before because I didn't have this one piece of jewelry." He placed his index finger and thumb in the small box and picked up a small gold chain with a gold amulet with red writing on it. Raven froze. What he had was something that should never come within the hands of this man. "You recognize this." It was more a statement than a question.

Raven knew what it was. She wasn't going to try and deny it. The guardians had made trinkets to stop or protect them from the power of Trigon. She had remembered that Slade had gotten hold of the ring of Azar, but now this man who had been stalking Raven for over two months now has the very necklace of Azar. This was used to stop any magic that came from Trigon or one who had Trigon's blood and with Raven, she definitely had his blood.

She noticed the man walk closer to her, she began to back up. That worked until her back met a cool concrete wall. She shivered against it. Raven closed her eyes as the man's face came in front of hers. "What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you." He chuckled. "Well, it might hurt at first but it will be over soon." She felt his hand slide up and down her bare thigh. She tried to push him away but he just grasped both her wrists in one hand and placed them above her head. "Not so strong without you magic, are you now?"

Raven squirmed and strangled but to no use. He already had her where he wanted her. She was completely helpless. She felt his hands travel her body as he pushed her farther back against the wall, trying to minimize the distance between them. _So this is really happening… I'm going to get raped. Then he'll probably take me with him as… as a toy. _Raven could feel the tears form in her eyes. She decided that if she got out of this somehow, she would have Robin teach her self-defense. Suddenly she felt colder than before, she realized he had managed to get her leotard half off, showing her breasts to the man's hungry gaze. She looked around and swore she saw a shadow. "Help!" She cried. She never thought she would ever have to scream that word, but here she was, begging that someone would help her. The man took his eyes off her body and raised his fist and brought it down upon her cheek. Raven gasped out of shock and pain. Her vision became blurred with black spots.

"Don't do that again!" He shouted. Then he began to caress her like nothing happened. Raven then began to feel rain drops on her exposed skin. Then it was pouring.

"Please…" She whimpered. She didn't like sounding so weak. She felt his lips graze her neck and she shivers in disgust. Of course the man thought otherwise. Beautiful…" He whispered. Raven couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They flooded down her cheeks and she began to sob. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. I'll make it better. I promise." He whispered into her ear.

Then from above a voice was heard. "That's a promise you won't be able to keep." Raven heard a 'thud' and the man's weight pulled off of her. She fell to ground trying to get her vision to clear up. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Raven heard grunts and then a sickening crack. After, a crash and water splashing. Raven once again tried to see clearly but she still could only see black spots.

"Are you alright?" It was a voice that was soft, yet commanding. She would recognize it anywhere. She immediately reached to cover her bare chest with her arms. She began to shiver in the cold rain. "Slade... W-what are you doing here?" She knew this was probably his kind of area but still… why would he save her? A pair of strong arms hoisted her to her feet. She swayed a little and then began to tumble toward the ground. Again the arms caught her then picked her up bridal style.

"I was out on some business when I stumbled across this… scene." He shifted her around making sure not to hurt her any more than she already was. "B-but why save me?" She felt his arms tense around her. Then relax as she felt her head grow heavy and she couldn't help but lay it against his chest.

"I have my reasons. Now just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." For some reason, she knew he was being honest. She could hear it in his voice. Raven relaxed and let herself go into the darkness that was welcoming her in a world of emptiness, but before she fell asleep, she couldn't help but have something cross her mind.

_Slade saved me… So does that mean he's my savior? _

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**End! Yay! I finished! Remember this is just a revision of the story 'I owe you'. Also… REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! It's called supply and demand… supply and demand. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off… Let me apologize. This story has been on my list to wwrite but I just couldn't find the motivation. I am really sorry for those who have reviewed and followed it. So I amj here now to tell you guys I wo't stop this story until it is finished! No matter how long it will take I WILL finish! **

**I really am sorry to ****SladeRavenFan****. I really let you down and let me tell you… My little angel kept bringing it up how you took the time to message me and kindly ask to keep going, and how you reviewed for the first chapter. So I just want to say I am really sorry. And this story is now dedicated to you! This is my way of apologizing. I am truly sorry. You have no idea how much this has been eating at me. Anyways… I am now prepared to write this bad boy! I'm all covered in blankets with a soda, bowl of guacamole, and jalapeño chips and my laptop all warmed up! Heck yeah! Time for this story to be written!**

**Also this won't be the exact same as the first story, I'm making a few changes, but it's still the same story line.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_Hands traveled all around her body. Touching her in ways she never wanted to be. The hands were rough and all intentions were filled with lust and desire. She couldn't breathe. Her throat felt like it was closed up. Was this really happening? She tried to wake herself up but found she couldn't. But this has to be a dream… It just has to be! She couldn't see anywhere she tried to open her eyes but they refused. She felt her body thrash around violently but no matter what the hands were still there. Suddenly she felt a new pair of hands… they were soft, and they weren't as demanding. She felt herself relax, but the other hand just kept moving all around. _

"_Raven…" There was a voice. It was familiar but she couldn't place it. "Raven." She kept focusing on that voice and soon the traveling hands began to fade. 'Raven, it's time to wake up." _

_The hand finally vanished and her eyes began to open._

Raven blinked a few times allowing her to adjust to the sudden brightness of the white light. After a few more blinks, she came to and began to sit up. As she did, she felt somebody help her. She looked to her left and was very shocked to see Slade was the one offering the help.

"Slade…?" Her voice was raspy and her throat was dry. Slade looked at her and handed her a glass of water. She hesitantly took it, but was wary of actually drinking it. Slade's eye narrowed at her suspicion.

"It's just water. I would have no use of poisoning or drugging you." Slade crossed his arms and stood up. "Wintergreen will be the one attending to you until I see fit you are ready to leave. Understand?" Raven didn't know why but she couldn't find it in her to try and fight back so she simply nodded. With that Slade slipped out of the room.

Raven looked into the cup and saw no trace of and powder or off coloring. She took a sip and was thrilled at the feeling of water going down her dry throat. Raven gulped the rest down and placed the glass on the table next to her. As she moved her arm she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

'_That must have happened when I fell.' _She thought. Raven still wasn't sure what to think about all this. Her mind was going crazy with thoughts but fortunately her feelings were still under control. She took a deep breath and began to sort her thoughts.

'_First things first, I was attacked by a man with the necklace of Azar. He tried to take advantage. Second, Slade saved me. The real question is why though? Why did he save me? Third, I'm now most likely in his base. I'm in a room that looks to be a mini clinic of some sort. For when he gets injured maybe? Fourth, he said I was to stay here until he deems I am ready to go. So maybe he plans to use me or force me into his apprentice.' _

Raven looked towards the door as it was being opened. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she defiantly didn't expect and old man with a warm smile to walk in. Raven stared at him and watched as he went to her side and picked up the glass.

"Hello, Miss Raven. I am Wintergreen. I will be taking care of you. All you need to do is press that red button on the side of the bed and I will come. Is there anything I can get you right now?" Raven watched as the old man's wrinkles moves alongside his mouth as he talked. Raven nodded at him and asked for some tea. Wintergreen smiled and left the room. Raven was once again by herself.

Raven wanted to get out of here and back to the Titans. She didn't want them to worry about her. After a few minutes she had an urge to use the restroom. She was happy to find that on the right there was a door that led to a bathroom. She slipped out from under the thin sheets and placed her feet on the cold tile floor. This was much like a hospital room, she thought. Raven also noticed she was in a hospital gown. _ I wonder who put me in this. _

She made her way to the restroom and turned on the light and closed the door. After she was done, she flushed and went to wash her hands. Raven realized she probably looked like a mess. She looked at herself in the mirror; she cringed at the purple-back bruise on her cheek. She placed her hand on and flinched at the contact. It was going to there for a while. Raven calmly nodded at herself in the mirror as if to reassure herself that she was ok.

She silently made her way out of the bathroom. She slid back into the bed and decided she would get some more sleep. She was feeling exhausted and she didn't really want to deal with anything right now. She closed her eyes and let her mind shut down until she woke up again.

When Wintergreen came back into the room, he couldn't help but smile at the girl. His smile faded though as he recalled why Slade had brought her here. His heart reached out for the girl. Wintergreen was very relieved to have heard that Slade had saved her in time. He watched as she peacefully slept and he quietly exited the room. He would have to save the tea for later.

Wintergreen made his way towards Slade's workshop. He saw his friend examining a fine piece of jewelry. His curiosity bested him and he made his way towards his master.

"The girl is asleep. I don't think she will wake till later tonight." Slade nodded his head in acknowledgement to his news. "May I ask what you have there?"

Slade turned around and help up a golden necklace with glowing red writing. Wintergreen, fascinated, took a closer look.

"I don't believe I recognize that writing. What is it?" Slade turned back around and continued to look into his book he had sprawled around the place.

"It is Azarathan. This necklace was designed by the priests of the Temple of Azar. They used it to protect themselves from the power of Trigon. The man who attacked Raven had this with him and I need to find out how he got it and if there are more of these out there." Slade explained. "I'm trying now to find out what this necklace says. It could give me a clue as to where I can find its origination."

"If I may be so bold, why the sudden interest in the girl?" Wintergreen was a longtime friend of Slade's and he knew that when he took an interest in something, he wasn't going to let it go. The other thing was that he rarely even took interest in anything.

"I have no interest in the girl. I only care about the power these artifacts have. That is it." With that said, Slade ushered Wintergreen out of his workshop.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Alright! I have the new chapter! I added a small portion of Wintergreen's view. Was that good or bad? Is the whole chapter ok? I wasn't really sure where to go but I hope you all like it. **

**Please review!**


End file.
